A Mute Friendship
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: Len is the new student but is mute, he meets Gumi and she introduces him to her friends will love bloom from that life changing meeting? (Len x Kaito) yaoi in chapters to come! rating will change
1. A Silent Introduction

**note from author:** **all words in **_italics_**are the words Len is writing, and Rin and Len have the same last name but aren't related. (Len x Kaito)**

Len stood at the front of the class not knowing what to do,

"Len, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher said gesturing to the kids sitting at their desk in front of him.

Len trembling pulled his dry erase board out, he really wasn't good with crowds. He was short, mute, very feminine, and had banana blond hair.

Len wrote quickly on the board and showed it to the class, on the board was written

_Hello, my name is Kagamine Len I am mute and am pleased to meet you all. _With that Len erased what was on the board and wrote something new, and showed it to the teacher

_where am I sitting?_

"Oh, yes sorry Kagamine, you'll be sitting next to Gumi in the back, Gumi please wave your hand so Kagamine knows where to go."

Len looked up and saw a girl with bright green hair waving towards the back, as Len made his way towards the back the teacher began the math lesson and turned to the board. Len walked slowly towards his seat, he could feel people staring at him. Len reached his seat and sat down quickly, he was looking at the board when he heard someone whisper his name next to him,

"Kagamine."

_What do you want? _Len wrote quickly trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"My name is Gumi Megapoid, but you can just call me Gumi nice to meet you."

_nice to meet you Gumi, just call me Len_

"Mr,Kagamine if you are so confident in your abilities in math that you are talking during my class please solve this problem."

On the board was written 5n+65k=? If n=45 Len walked to the front and immediately began to write his calculation moments later n=45 and I have to times it by 5 then I should times 45 by 10 which gives me 450 and half that which gives me...225.225 x65=...14625.

_the answer is 14625, this is a basic question quiet easy._

"Well done , you should all follow his example, this was a third year highschool problem(their in first year)."

Len walked back to his seat as a hushed whisper went among the classroom. For the remaining time in the class Len could feel Gumi staring at him. When the bell rang Gumi ran up the Len and grabbed his arm

"Len, what class do you have next, is it science?!"

Len looked at his schedule and wrote

_english_

"Aww that stinks but we have lunch after our next class so I'll come get you and introduce you to my friends!" Gumi waved as she ran down the hall and disappeared into a classroom.

'Well she's certainly energetic' Len thought to himself as he walked

Len arrived at his classroom and was greeted by the teacher asking him to introduce himself, Len less nervous this time wrote quickly and showed the class.

_Hello classmates who have already met me, but for those who have not I am Kagamine Len and am mute, it is nice to meet you._ Len finished his introduction and was instructed to sit at a desk. The girl sitting next to him had dirty blonde hair and she said her name was Rin Kagamine.

"Kagamine, I have heard from Mr,Mintrel that you are wonderful in math can you translate english?"

_quiet fluently sir_

"Then please translate the passage on page 34 and write it on the board"

_sir i don't have a textbook_

Before Len could hold up his board Rin pushed hers towards him and gave a smile

_thank you_

with that Len went to the board and translated page 34

_A Fairy Song_

_By William Shakespeare_

_Over hill, over dale,_

_Thorough bush, thorough brier,_

_Over park, over pale,_

_Thorough flood, thorough fire!_

_I do wander everywhere,_

_Swifter than the moon's sphere;_

_And I serve the Fairy Queen,_

_To dew her orbs upon the green;_

_The cowslips tall her pensioners be;_

_In their gold coats spots you see;_

_Those be rubies, fairy favours;_

_In those freckles live their savours;_

_I must go seek some dewdrops here,_

_And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear_

"Well doe it is perfect"

The class bell rang and student filed out, Len walked out and was immediately tackled by Gumi

"Hey Len ready to go to lunch and meet my friends?"

_Sure lead the way Gumi_

Gumi brought Len to the library and pushed open the doors to show a group of teens all different ages.

"Len these are my friends."


	2. Lunch with a Mute

"Len these are my friends" says Gumi as she pulls Len towards the table overcrowded with teens.

"Hey guys, got a new student introduce yourselves!"

The first one to go had floor length teal pigtails and had a friendly smile

"Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku and I'm a sophomore a year above you."

The next to go was a quiet looking girl with back length pink hair,

"Welcome, my name is Luka I'm a junior two years above you, I look forward to getting to know you."

next a boy stepped forward he had purple hair tied in a ponytail

"Hey, the names Gakupo I'm a junior as well"

Gumi took this chance to cut in and put in

"Gakupo and Luka are an item, Hehe"

"Come on now Gumi that's a little embarrassing!" yells Luka who can't help but laugh.

next a girl stumbled forward and let out a large belch

"Hey kid, my name is MMeiko I'm a senior" the girl says in a slurred tone

as a boy was about to introduce himself a bang came from the door of the library

"Sorry I'm late guys I had to take care of some things!"

Yells Rin as she rounds the corner,

"That's nice to know" interjects the boy standing in front of Len, he has blue hair and is wearing a blue scarf and long coat.

"Hey, my names Kaito Shion nice to meet you I'm a sophomore." Len could feel his face heat when Kaito introduced himself, Len knew he was gay but he didn't know why Kaito appealed to him so much.

"Well guys all the introductions are over so lets eat!" Yells Gumi ready to dive into her lunch bag.

"Wait Gumi," says Gakupo raising a hand "Why hasn't the kid said anything yet, is there something wrong with him?"

"Gakupo that's not a nice thing to say!" Says Luka sternly as she hits Gakupo lightly on the side of the head.

"Okay that was mean but in all seriousness why haven't you said anything yet it's not like you're a mute or something, haha theres no way that would be it I heard only dumb kids are mute ha-ha"

_Actually I am, and I don't appreciate you comments, and I believe you are completly wrong saying only dumb kids are mute I will prove it to you now. I challenge you to a junior level math competition now,_

"suit yourself kid but don't start crying when I whip your butt, I mean after all it is my year of math,"

**5 minutes later**

"How is this possible, how did this kid beat me?!"

_It's simple, you were cocky and lost that's all there's to it or you didn't know your stuff and lost to a mute kid._

With that Gakupo snapped, he didn't like loosing and especially when it was against a kid, and it didn't help he was in a bad mood because Gumi had made fun of him.

He ran at Len who flinched and to everyones surprise ran to the nearest table, crawled under curled into a ball and began to scrawl quickly and frantically on his board

_please stop mom, don't do it, please stop. _Len suddenly starting making jerky movements on the floor and Kaito kneeled down next to him. Len pushed him away and bolted out of the library.

"Wait Len!" Yelled Gumi

"Wait Gumi did you just say his name was Len?!" Yelled Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Luka, (Meiko is passed out because she's drunk)

"Yeah I did, but guys come on we got to find him!"

Kaito grabbed Gumi and sat her down

"Listen, I know you want to find him but we have to tell you something."

"What is it guys? You need to hurry up!"

"the teachers warned us of a new student named Len who is bipolar so we have to be careful of what mood he's in."

That's when a creak came from the abandoned library door and on the threshold stood Len

"Len are you okay?" Yelled Gumi getting up, but Kaito tugged her back "What the heck Kaito!?"

"Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Miku did your teachers also mention that the new student has a multiple personality that is extremely violent, and that it can talk?"

"Len is talking," whispered Gumi in disbelief

"No, not Len the one talking is Rinto I'm his other personality, Len can't speak he's a worthless shell. Hehe this will be fun"


	3. Mute Cries for Help

"What have you done with Len?!"

Yelled Gumi she couldn't believe someone was saying such things about Len, her friend.

'Len I haven't done anything to him he brought this all on himself, he isn't strong enough he cant take the pain he's suffered he'd prefer to leave it all behind. I'm the one keeping him alive now if it weren't for me he would've tried scuicide tons of times by now"

"what is he so scared of?!" yelled Gumi

"Gumi we can't just go asking Len to talk about something he might not want to."

"Len needs to tell someone or in my case I'll show you, everyone grab onto each others hands."

With this the vocaloids in the circle were surrounded in light and when the light dissapeared they were in a house, Len's house they assumed.

"Everyone, now we are looking at a memory of Len's a few day before the opening ceremony."

The on lookers watched in curiosity as they saw a woman who looked a lot like Len enter the house.

"everyone, this woman is Len's mother now she seems nice but please continue to watch."

"Len come here?!"

_what is it mom? _The onlookers saw he was shaking but they didn't know why

"I'm sorry honey but that woman isn't happy now she is very upset."

"Rinto,who is the woman Len's mother is talking about?" Ask's Miku curiously

"She is Len's mother other personality, Len's mother becomes the other woman when she is doing something she doesn't have the will power to do, so that woman gives he bit of a push to do it, even if Len's mother doesn't want to do it, his mother's other personality is known as Saya."

"What do you mean even if she doesn't want to do something?" Asked Kaito

A slap resounded around the room all the vocaloid who had turned to Rinto looked to looked back at the memory to find Len leaning against the wall a red mark across his face.

His mother or Saya walked towards him grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. She grabbed vases, CD's, books anything she could grab and threw them at Len, who was curled into a ball, mouth open in silent screams.

"How can his mother do this to him?!" Yelled Kaito

"Keep watching It gets worse." Rinto said and Kaito turned back to the memory.

With Len already bleeding Saya grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom and threw Len against the shower wall. Turning the shower all thy way on high she shot it at Len whose mouth opened but no sound came, his skin which was pale before looked scalded and burned.

Saya then dropped the shower head and left the bathroom leaving bloody water going down the drain and a shivering Len at her feet.

"This has been going on since he was a child and he has never told anyone, and despite all of this he still loves her, I would have tried to kill that bitch a thousand times by now if it me."

Rinto looked back and saw each vocaloid he had brought with had tears in their eyes and Gumi was sobbing into Luka's side quietly.

"Come on everyone let's get back I will show you more another day, oh and don't tell Len about me he doesn't know I'm here."

With that the vocaloids woke up in the abandoned library and looked around.

"I can't believe that's been happening to Len for so long ,"cried Gumi

A sound came from a nearby bookshelf and all the vocaloids looked up to find Len.

_Why are you crying Gumi?_

"Oh Len, how could you not tell us about mother does to you."

Len looked taken aback but soon became composed in Kaito's eyes, but considering he's never told anyone about the abuse he had the right to be.

_I don't know what you are talking about_

Kaito was getting annoyed this kid

"Len tell us everything we already know your mom abuses you, and that she has a multiple personality tell us everything!"

_How do you know all of this I have never told anyone. You talked to Rinto didn't you?_

"Everyone gasped in surprise they thought Len hadn't known about Rinto

_Yes I know about him, he doesn't know that though. Also I would prefer if you kept whatever you saw to yourself._

"like we could do that Len, you need to get help!" Yelled Kaito angrily.

_You won't tell anyone cause if you do it could turn out worse for me, so refrain from doing that please. _

_With that Len wipes his board turns on his heels and leaves the library, leaving the vocaloid in the library for them to collect their thoughts_


	4. Truth or Dare?

sorry for the late update been busy with school and ive got some projects due so it might be a while for the next update sorry and thanks to all my followers. also if theres anyway to make the story better i would appreciate ideas.

"what just happened?" asked Miku as they all stared after Len who had left the library

"I'm pretty sure Len pretty much just told us to shut up about what we saw today." says Gakupo who was exchanging brief glances with Luka.

"He doesn't trust us to keep this a secret, geez how annoying like we'd tell anyone unless he wanted us to." says Rin inan annoyed tone, as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, if he doesn't trust us it means we failed to do our part in making him comfortable, and welcome. So, we should do something to make him feel more welcome maybe a welcoming party where we can get more into about ourselves. " says Kaito as everyone turns to him and slowly begins to shake their heads in approval.

"Ok!" yells Gumi

"Plan welcoming party/ further introduction is now underway!"

Time skip two days later

"Leeennnn!" yelled Gumi after the yellow clad boy in a sing song voice.

_What is it Gumi?_

"Here you go Len, read it later and make sure you show up!" Gumi said shoving an envelope into Lens hands squeezing them between her hands and running off.

'Show up for what?' thought Len as he began to walk to class and opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He smiled to himself on the page was,

"Len Kagamine, you are invited demanded to come to a party after school in the abandonded library, we expect you there and you can't ditch. P.S Kaito reallllly hopes you'll be there. The invatation was olbviously written by Gumi the green pen and the little doodles along the side. Len reading the end again couldn't help but blush as he thought of Kaito his smile and blue hair, for some reson he felt he could trust him. Len sighed, smiled and walked to class hopping the day would end quickly so he could go to whatever party the other vocaloids had planned for him, and to see Kaito.

Time skip(end of day)

Len rushed to the library somewhat excited to see what the vocaloids had planned, he pushed the door open and was surprised to find a table filled with food which included a cake with yellow frosting and it had words saying 'Welcome Len'.

"Welcome to our school Len!" yelled everyone, Miku, Rin, and Luka pulled the string on streamer guns and different colored strands of paper shot forth.

_whats this all for guys?_

"This is your welcome party and a party so you can get to know us better or in simple terms have fun, and the best way to do so, drum roll please... truth or dare or as I like to call innterogation or hummiliation." smiled Miku.

_never played before, howdoes it go?_

"Wow kid dont get out much do you?" Asked Kaito coming forward and putting his arm across Lens shoulder and bringing him to the floor, where all the vocaloids sat in a circle

_didn't have friends before to play this with_

'poor kid' thought each vocaloid in the circle

"Well then, truth of dare is basically when someone spins a bottle and whoever it lands on is asked truth or dare and then the either ask them a question they have to be honest with or have to do the dare." explained Luka in a calm voice

"Ok!" Yelled Rin "I'll go first!"

she spun the bottle and rightaway it landed on Len

"Okay Len, truth or dare?"

_truth_

"Ok then, i'm not being mean Len, but do you have a crush on Kaito?"

Everyone turned to look at Len and Len saw Kaito blush, he didn't know how to answer and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. Len wrote slowly and held the board up and there was a gasp around the room, and Gakupo feel out of his chair on the board was written

_yes_


End file.
